Three Years
by LadyoftheBirds
Summary: It's been three years since Paris' heroes were spotted. Three years since the heroes met their soulmates. And three years since Marinette found her Chaton. When both heroes decide to make the other a gift, they inadvertently find themselves bonding with their other sides. After all, it's only been three years! What paw-sibly could change? (HAPPY 3 YEARS OF MIRACULOUS!)


**A/N: I'm just gonna get started by saying this...**

 **HAPPY THREE YEARS OF MIRACULOUS!**

 **Three years... can you even believe it? I mean, we still have so much more to come! This one-shot is my way of celebrating! I have also drawn some fanart that I may or may not post online (DeviantArt maybe?)**

 **Anywayzz, I hope today will be absolutely Miraculous!**

 **Thanks to the Zag crew and Thomas Astruc for changing my, and so many others lives.**

 **Bug Out!**

It has been three years since Marinette's life changed. Three years since she had met her partner. And after three years, she has considered Chat Noir as more than a partner. He was her friend.

So much can happen in such a small amount of time. People matured, akumas got stronger, but so did the two's friendship. Despite all the challenges and hardships she faced, Marinette felt as if these past few years were _purr-fect,_ and she wouldn't change a thing.

 _Purr-fect._ Chat Noir was finally rubbing off on her, Marinette chuckled. With each thread sewed, each memory was permanently etched within themselves. To say that the miraculous was a gift is an understatement. The earrings gave her life, a purpose.

"What are you doing?" A red kwami asked, flying up to the bluenette's shoulder.

"Can you believe it Tikki?" Marinette sighed. "It's been three years since I met you!"

Tikki beamed. "I know! Thank you for being not only my chosen, but my friend."

Nuzzling her guardian's cheek, Marinette responded to the previous question. "It's a surprise for Chat. I just hope I can get it to him in time."

* * *

Blond hair flopped onto the white bed as a smile was plastered on Adrien's face.

"Three years. Can you believe it?" he asked, turning to the small cat. "I can't believe it's been three years since I've met Ladybug!"

Plagg sighed as he nibbled his cheese. Rolling his eyes, he began to fly away before his holder stopped him.

"Don't you get it, Plagg?"

"Yeah, I do." he stated. "Three years ago, you found the love of your life and everything was great, happily ever after."

"No, Plagg, three years ago was the day I met my closest friend…" Adrien smiled. "It was the day when I met you."

Plagg warmed up to the model. "Well, thank you, Adrien, for being my greatest chosen."

Warm smiles were exchanged as the two embraced.

"Although I only have a few days, I think I should make something to commemorate this special day." Adrien decided. "But what?"

After a few minutes of coming up with ideas, a metaphorical lightbulb lit up.

"I should sew a blanket for her! That way, her last thoughts are all the times we've had together!"

"And how are you supposed to do that? You can't sew!" Plagg pointed out.

"I may not _now,_ but I have a very close friend that would be more than excited to help me!"

* * *

"Hey Marinette!"

Marinette's pigtails whipped towards the blond as she jumped back in surprise.

"A-Adrien! Hey! What- what are you doing here? No wait, what am I saying? You go to school here! I mean, hi." she blushed, waving.

"Are you busy?" the model asked, nervously scratching his head.

"Of course! NOT! I mean, anything for you! I mean, no." she rambled.

"There's this friend who's birthday is coming up, and I'd like to make something for her, except I don't know how to sew.. Do you think you could help me?" Adrien pleaded.

"Of course! What do you have in mind?"

"I uh, maybe something large she could drape over her body," he said, trying to not be specific. Not that he didn't trust her, but Ladybug would kill him if a civilian found out his identity.

"Oh, okay." Marinette smiled. "I don't have the supplies here, but maybe I could show you some basics after school and you could start on your _whatever_ at home!"

"That'd be great, Marinette! I'll be at your place by 4! Thank you, you're amazing!" He beamed, walking away.

"Adrien just called me amazing…" The designer grinned, lovesick. "This is the best day of my life…"

* * *

"Marinette! Your friend is here!"

As Sabine Dupain-Cheng called her daughter downstairs to greet the nice boy at her door, she gestured the blond inside.

"Adrien, right? You came over once before to practice with Marinette for the gaming tournament!"

Smiling, he climbed up the stairs with his friend as her bedroom hatch opened.

"Come in, Adrien!" Marinette giggled sheepishly. She could only sigh in relief as she remembered to strip her room before her crush came over.

As the boy sat down, Marinette rushed around the room to set up her supplies. After a few minutes of total chaos, all the yarn, needles and the sewing machine were now prepared for use.

"I'll show you a few basic threads, before I show you how to use the sewing machine. After that, I can help you get started, and then you can work on it on your own!"

As the hours stretched on, Adrien whole-heartedly grinned as his friend explained how to use the needle and thread. Although he picked up a few of the tips from all his time as a model, it was nice to have a refresher by someone who had been so good to him. He didn't know what it was, but everytime those bluebell eyes so much as glanced at him, his heart thumped. After the two had started to finalize the first stiches of his gift, Marinette glanced at the clock.

"Oh my gosh! It's been four hours?! Your father is gonna kill me! He'll never let you leave your house again, and now you'll hate me and-"

A peck on the cheek finally stopped the bluenette's panic attack, replacing a fiery blush in her place. In that moment, Adrien could have sworn she was as red as Ladybug.

"Thank you. You really helped me today!" he warmly smiled, packing up his things and making his way downstairs.

Marinette was still frozen in place before she heard the close from the door. Squeaking, she could only squeal as she replayed the recent events.

Adrien had no idea what he was thinking when he kissed Marinette. He just felt bad that she was panicking for reasons she couldn't have controlled. Despite this, he had to admit it felt fulfilling to kiss the designer, even if it was on the cheek. Adrien couldn't help but scold himself for even having that idea pop up into his head. Why would he feel this way about Marinette when he loved Ladybug! All he was doing was betraying his feelings! _Right?_

* * *

Chat Noir landed on the balcony of Marinette's. Bag in tow, his claws rapped on the window, until a focused Marinette gestured him in. As he climbed towards the bluenette, he couldn't help but notice her stuff something in a nearby drawer as a red streak flew by.

"Hey, _minou_! What brings you here?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "And uh, what's in the bag?"

"I had this sewing project I needed to finish, and I wanted some company!" he explained. Luckily, he hadn't told Marinette exactly what he was planning on making, so he could only pray she wouldn't put the two together.

Setting aside her questions, Marinette smiled as she sat cross-lapped to the cat, as he began to pull out sewing materials. As the night passed, the two conversed in anything they could think about, as Chat carely hooked each stitch. He would catch an occasional glance from the young designer, still not knowing exactly what he was making.

"I know it's been a couple hours, but you still haven't answered about what you're making." Marinette reminded. Straying to the left, she tried to make out the picture, before a teasing cat pushed himself away.

"I wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag!" he remarked, resuming his work.

"Who am I gonna tell?" Marinette grinned.

"You're as curious as a cat! But, this is too _pawsome fur_ you to see! _Purr-_ haps some other time, princess."

"That was one too many puns for one sentence, _Chaton._ " Marinette sighed.

"It's a gift, _purr-_ incess! I mean, do you really think I can whip out _purr-_ ns just like that? You're just jealous! You better pounce on my level-"

 _THUNK!_

Chat Noir sneezed as a pillow was thrown at his direction. The impact made him drop his needles as he glared at the bluenette.

"Ha ha," he laughed sarcastically. "I know my puns may not be funny, but that pillow really packed a punch-"

 _THUNK!_

Chat threw the second pillow back at Marinette.

"That's just how the word is!" he sniffed. "That just felt _purr-_ sonal."

Several pillows and puns later, rays of sunshine peeked out as the exhausted teenagers perked up.

"Oh my goodness! It's already morning! _Maman_ will kill me if she finds out i've been up so- YOUR PARENTS! THEY MUST BE WORRIED SICK! Chat, you have to get home!"

"It's fine," Chat said groggily, "Don't worry about it princess, I'll take care of it."

Packing his things, he smiled as his blanket was almost done.

Maybe it was the morning tiredness, or the subconscious feeling, but Chat Noir inexplicably kissed his princess on the forehead. The impact jolted his emerald eyes awake, as Marinette once again blushed a fiery shade. Stepping back, he slung the bag around his suit as Chat Noir perched himself on the windowsill.

 _That's the second time! What's going on with you?!_ Chat Noir mentally scolded himself. He had no clue what got into him, except the fact that he was slowly becoming head-over-heels for his friend. Gathering up his composure, his claws clasped as he saluted the bluenette.

"Till next time, _purr-_ incess!"

"Till next time, _Chaton._ "

* * *

Ladybug leaped across the sky-scraping rooftops, inhaling the cool breeze of elevation. Despite her legs' pleading cries, she traversed on. Although it was only patrol, Ladybug couldn't help but anticipate the sight of her leather-clad partner. Her gift was already prepared, and she couldn't wait to see the look on his face. Deciding to take a break, Ladybug found herself a rooftop away from the awe-struck eyes of a blond-haired model.

 _Adrien!_ Ladybug excitingly gasped. She could only smile as Adrien did the same. What she did not expect, was for those emerald eyes she fell in love with to gesture her inside. With a press of a remote-controlled button, a glass window opened. The spotted heroine could only blush profusely as she swung in. She marvelled at the sheer size of the bedroom, before quickly losing her awe. With a room of this size, Adrien couldn't help but spend his days in solidarity. The envy quickly turned to pity as she clasped her spotted palm on his shoulder.

"It must be lonely, being in this enormous room. Alone." she whispered quietly.

"You get used to the echo after a while," he tried to joke, sadly.

The spotted heroine quietly gasped, before jerking her hand off his shoulder.

"Get used to it? How could you get used to _this?!_ Why would you adapt to all this loneliness and seemingly be okay with it?" she exclaimed in shock.

"Ladybug…" his voice trailed off. He had never, not even during battle, seen Ladybug so fierce. She would play off his banter, but this time, she had a certain fire in her eyes. She seemed shocked, mad even, that he would be accustomed to his big, lonely house.

"You deserve so much more than this, Adrien!" The bluenette sighed. "You deserve to have people close to you! You deserve to be happy! You deserve… to have a father."

She last part was said quietly, as if she was worried Gabriel Agreste would hear her. But that was not least of his worries. At the rate she was going, she might as well be a potential target for Hawkmoth!

 _No._ Adrien shuddered at the thought. Just imagining his lady as a symbol of bad luck made his skin crawl. He didn't know what's worse, the fact that Ladybug could ever become that sad, or the fact that that would mean he would eventually have to fight her.

Snapping himself out of his mind, Adrien stared at the same bluebell eyes he fell in love with. Except this time, those eyes were filled with concern.

"And I do." he smiled. "I have Nino, Alya, _Marinette._ And most importantly of all, I have you."

Maybe it was the word 'you' that triggered it, maybe it was just a stupid reflex, maybe it was even a dream, or maybe it was just plain instinct. No matter the reason, the red heroine pulled her longtime crush into a blissful kiss on the nose.

As her eyes shut, Ladybug's mind raced with emotion. On one hand, she was internally screaming at the fact she was kissing _Adrien._ On the other, she was mentally scolding herself for missing his lips. But maybe it was for the better, because no matter what he said, it was too soon to be in a relationship with anyone.

Releasing the peck, it was Adrien's turn to blush. He blinked thrice as Ladybug smiled.

As if on cue, sounds of battle were heard in the distance as the bluenette groaned in annoyance. Lightening up her mood, the meek heroine grinned.

"If you ever need someone, you know where to find me. See you soon, Adrien."

And when he was once again trapped in his own isolation, the blond could only chuckle.

"See you soon, M'lady."

* * *

Ladybug's yo-yo swung the heroine closer and closer to the scene as she could only hope her partner had already arrived. She scolded herself for getting so distracted with Adrien. Maybe if she had done her duty, she would already be engaging the akuma.

Landing feet away from the akuma, the glassy weapon was gripped by her hand as she readied her stance. Just as she was about to run towards the supervillain, her partner in crime swung from the heavens, landing next to her.

"Hope I wasn't too late, M'lady."

"You're just in time, _Chaton._ " she winked.

Chat Noir & Ladybug's playful banter was interrupted as the angered woman bellowed.

"I am Heartstring!" she cried. "And you won't stop me this time, Ladybug and Chat Noir! Now give me your miraculous!"

Turning to his beautiful partner, Chat Noir extended his staff.

"Ready, M'lady?"

"Let's go, Kitty!"

* * *

One akuma battle and purification later, Ladybug extended her awaiting fist, grinning.

"Bien joué!" the two laughed.

Their celebration was quickly interrupted as both the ladybug earrings and black cat ring beeped a warning to their holder.

"I'm about to transform, M'lady! Till next time!"

Ladybug grabbed Chat Noir by the arm, who turned to his partner, confused.

"Once you recharge, meet me at the Eiffel Tower in 10 minutes." she explained. "I have a gift for you."

As Ladybug made her leave, the black cat called out, "What a coincidence! So do I! Guess I'll see you soon, M'ladybug!" And with that, Chat traversed his way home, eagerly waiting for the 10 minutes to pass.

* * *

As the red sea of spots landed on her balcony, magenta lights swiveled around her as her normal clothes were restored. Marinette instinctively reached out her hand to catch Tikki, smiling.

"I guess it's time!" she beamed, handing the kwami a cookie from her bag. Climbing down the acacia ladder, she opened the drawer she had hastily stuffed the gift in. Fortunately _,_ she was able to add the last few stitches before she had went to school. Placing it in a woven bag, the bluenette couldn't help but theorize what her cat had gotten her.

Despite her always rejecting his advances, Marinette deeply cared for her _Chaton,_ prioritizing his happiness over most anything else. These last few days have been enlightening, to say the least, but Marinette could have never wished for a greater friend. Little did she know, her partner was preparing himself on the other side of Paris, except he was less calm than the latter.

* * *

"What if she didn't like it?! What if her gift is so much better… like it should be?! What if-"

"Calm down, kid. You're panicking over nonsense." Plagg assured. "Even if you had gotten her a bent-out flower, she would still love and cherish the gesture. That's just how it is. That's just how… Tikki is."

Not hearing the last part, Adrien's fingers shook as he placed the blanket into the same bag he had brought over to Marinette's a few nights before.

Transforming, the blond took one last look at his room, as the words Ladybug had said echoed in his ears.

" _You deserve so much more than this, Adrien! You deserve to have people close to you! You deserve to be happy!"_

"And I am," he smiled, before leaping out of his solidarity.

* * *

The gleaming lights of the Eiffel Tower glowed as the silhouettes of Paris' superheroes arose in the background. The two smiled at the entrance of each other, each holding a bag in their hands.

"Happy third anniversary, _mon minou_!" She laughed, sticking out a light green book.

Chat Noir delicately took the book in his paws. Thumbing through the pages, he realized that it was a photo album! Newspaper articles, amateur pictures, and even Ladyblog screenshots were all resting in their respective seats. It was organized like a timeline, making it easier for Chat to visualize the cord of Ladybug's yoyo, the grip of her palm and the sturdy build of her fist. He couldn't help but marvel at the craftsmanship of the cover, wondering how much time and dedication it took to make this.

"Do you like it?" the bluenette said meekly.

"Like it? M'lady, it's beautiful!" he fawned, wrapping his arms around the surprised body. "Thank you."

The frozen hold was released, as Chat Noir stared at the ground, soberly. "Seeing how _purr-_ fect your gift was, makes me even more sure you wouldn't like mine."

"Don't say that," Ladybug searched for her partner's eyes. "Why don't you show me what you have, and let me be the judge of that."

The black cat reached into his bag, pulling out the neatly folded content within. He could never forget how his lady's face lit up when she saw the blanket he had sewed. Carefully prying it from his wary claws, Ladybug couldn't help but feel awe as she examined his creation. In it, were different memories stitched into the blanket. Each picture portrayed a different moment, whether it was friendship, love, or even teamwork. Her heart melted.

"It's not very good, and I had a friend help me, but-"

Chat Noir's words were interrupted as he was engulfed by a warm embrace, and shocked by the sudden, fiery kiss. Both teens turned a bright shade of red, as both Ladybug and Chat Noir staggered.

"Thank you, _Chaton._ It's beautiful." she smiled, cupping his cheeks.

Not wanting to ruin the moment with words, Chat returned the hug as Ladybug gently closed her eyes.

"You're the best partner a girl could ask for."

Fin

 **A/N: On the next episode of Adrien and Marinette completely miss all indicating factors the other is Chat/Ladybug...**

 **I cannot write puns. But I tried. And I also cannot write Ladrien to save my life. Which I also tried.**

 **Anywayzz, I really hope you enjoyed the story (and all the fluff)! Maybe next year we could see a continuation...**

 **Bug Out!**


End file.
